User blog:DaRealLitto/Litto's Lore (AR Roleplay)
(This stuff is for our special Apoc RP group if you wanna join, add me on discord and send me a message! LittoGaming22 #8148 Name: Jason 'Litto' Samuels. Normally nicknamed 'Litto' by members of the public. Age: 16 to early twenties. Nobody knows it. Gender: Male. Clothes: He likes to wear a Special Operations Black Camoflauge, and sometimes also dons a Ballistic Helmet. Loadout: M4A1 or M14. He enjoys using drum mags, as he likes destroying hordes. He also sometimes keeps a M1911 as a secondary, but rarely uses it. Wounds/Features: Has a scar on his leg due to a crimminal confronation, where he was shot. Also as a tatto of his service number which cant be seen. Role: Military Combat Engineer, sometimes patrolman. Relationships- Left Shark/Smurf: Leader of the rebellion faction. Litto would not stop at anything to give him a beating due to him and an accomplice in kidnapping of one of his former teammates. Void: Former Teammate in Military faction with Litto. He was captured by rebellion forces at Kin, but escaped. However, he defected. Honestly, Litto didn't really have anything to do with him, so he's not perceived of a real threat anymore. To Litto, anyway. BoomTexan: Litto didn't have anything to do with him, however, he was an interim General. He's a mystery to Litto anyway. David: A trickster. Obtained a fake ID, and used it to identify himself the rebel forces. Plays as a civillian. Litto didn't really like him that much anyway. Jin: The hardcore trader, who enjoys his trigger-happy finger. Killed Litto and Nep on one occasion. Nep: Social military soldier. Great at building, helped Litto many times. BoolinCarlos: Military General, sometimes uses cryptic but casual and humourous language. Mystery, great a PvP and fighting. Extremely well-skilled. STORY 24/3/2018 (SERVER IS STARTED UP) Litto confronts a rebel, later identified as 'Smurf' at Rebel faction leader. Smurf acts in hostility, shooting Litto at point blank range. Litto shoots back, and after running out of ammunition, Smurf retreats, and leaves the area. Litto declines the 'gift' gun, saying that 'it's troubled times. Keep it'. Litto cures himself using bandages and a blood bag. A while later, Litto approaches a suspected weapons cache/dealing market. Litto enters, but exits after Void is already interviewing the two. He is then kidnapped, and held hostage. Litto enters the building, but is killed when he falls off, and is hit by gunfire. The reason is suspected to be his leg, as it was wounded, and his a hole in it. Void escapes, but later defects. Radio Recordings amd Video Cam Recordings The following was captured on Litto's body cam footage. This was the confrontation between Smurf and Litto (START) (13:00:00)Litto-Control, Control? e have a suspicious group. Out there. Uh.... Code 3. (13:00:03)Control-Control to 1-SF, permission granted to 3. (13:00:10)Litto-Yep. (13:01:03) Litto- Hello!. (13:01:05) Smurf- Hello. (13:01:07) Litto- Having a nice day today? (13:01:10) Smurf: Not really. (13:01:16) (Smurf opens fire, camera is broken) (13:01:21)Litto-Leg! Jeusus! Hey, take this! (13:01:25) (Litto shoots Smurf on the leg, firing 2 shots, hitting his legs) (13:01:35) (Smurf's bullet misses) (13:01:46) (Litto hit's Smurf, hit's leg. Litto holsters his pistol). (13:01:58) Litto: You good there, mate? Here, need some help? (13:02:03) Smurf: No, No. Take this. (Smurf drops a pistol and ammunition) (13:02:07) Litto: No, you take it. Troubled times, mate. (13:02:10) Smurf: No worries, I'll go fix my leg. (END) The following was recorded via a heavy duty body thermal and visual camera, attached by a MOLLE armour system. (START) (01:02:24) Litto- Control Systems, Body Thermal? Check 24-Catch. (01:02:30) Control- Control to 1-SF, check, systems all online, proceed Code 1 standard. (01:02:36 Litto- Sure. Proceeding along MO and MA highway, standard Humvee, special permit, LMG in back. (01:02:45) Control- Proceed along. Activity report. (01:02:56) Litto- Report nothing. Uhh.... this humvees low. Low speed. (01:03:04) (Camera records the steering wheel jamming) (01:03:07) Litto- Control? My wheels jammed. (01:03:14) Control- Okay, uhh... can you hop out? (01:03:24) Litto- OH MY ****ING GOD! MOVE OUT! (01:03:34) (Litto jumps out, the body cam smashes into the ground, and then the humvee emits a loud smashing sound) (01:03:56) Control: Litto? All units, proceed to MA-MO cliff. Immeidately. TRANSCRIPT ENDED BY CONTROL, CLASSIFIED INFOMATION LOCKED. ***TO BE UPDATED*** Category:Blog posts